


The Aftermath

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: What happened after the Battle of Hogwarts - how did everyone cope and begin to move on?





	1. Finding Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review.

**Aftermath Part One:**

 

_May 31st 1998 …_

 

**Ginny sat next to her parents and her brothers,** still reeling in shock over the loss of Fred.They had all been just sitting there crying and holding each other for hours now.None of them quite knew what to do.She was emotionally and physically exhausted and so tired that she could barely move.But mostly she wanted to find Harry. 

 

She had barely spoken to him during the uproar of the battle.She was still mildly furious that he wanted to her to stay behind in the Room of Requirement when she was more than capable of fighting.But he also hadn’t protested when she went out to fight.He did know a losing battle when he saw one.But that moment when Hagrid had walked out carrying Harry’s body … never in her life had she felt so much like she had been ripped apart from the inside; that a piece of her was gone.

 

She closed her eyes, smiling at Charlie when his arms came around her.“I’m okay.”

 

He shook his head and kissed the top of hers.“Don’t think any of us are quite okay, Gin.Go on up to bed.You need to sleep.”

 

“You guys need me.”

 

“Always,” he said with a smile, hugging her again.“But we’re okay too.Go up to your room in the tower and get some sleep.I’ll take Mum and Dad home, but you can stay at the school, stay with your friends and help out here.I know that’s what you want to do; what you _need_ to do.”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“There’s just … I want to help with the aftermath, but I don’t want to not be there for my family.”

 

“We know, Ginny.It’s what we love about you.You’re big heart,” he said tugging her to her feet.

 

Her father looked up at her in surprise.“Go to bed, sweetheart, we’ll be alright.You … you will have a lot of work to do over the next bit the castle is ever going to look the same.”

 

Ginny nodded.She kissed her father’s cheek and hugged him before doing the same with her mother.Molly was cradling George’s tear-stained head in her lap.She brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed her brother’s forehead.He grasped her fingers tightly and gave her a small smile.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come home with you first?”Ginny asked again.She knew that she wanted to help the other students; help the castle and help McGonagall right everything once more, but she didn’t want to abandon her family either.

 

George nodded.“We’re going to go home and get some sleep and then we’ll be right back here tomorrow afternoon helping you out.Go on up to your dorm, Gin, get some rest.We’ll need you extra strong tomorrow.”

 

She nodded, smiling at her family as she slowly moved away from them.Her whole body was numb with exhaustion and with grief.She had cuts on her arms and legs from the stones of the crumbling castle and she felt like a walking bruise.She noticed Ron and Hermione sitting together in the corner, holding hands and she made her way towards them.

 

“Hi,” she said softly.

 

Ron gave her a small smile, “Hi.I couldn’t sit with George anymore.I just needed …” he looked at Hermione in wonder and smiled again.“Are they heading home?”

 

Ginny nodded.“Yes.I’m going up to bed.Are you two staying or going to the Burrow?”

 

Hermione shook her head.“Neither.Harry went up to bed hours ago and I want to stay and help of course but … I need to find my parents, Ginny.They’re in Australia somewhere not even knowing that I exist or who they really are.”

 

“And I’m going with her,” Ron said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.“We were going to grab some breakfast and talk to McGonagall before we head out.I don’t know how long we’ll be gone.It might take us weeks to even find them.”

 

Ginny smiled at her brother.“I’m glad you’re going with her.Good luck.Write and let me know about your progress.And don’t worry about Harry, Mum will take care of him.”

 

Hermione smiled.“He’ll be okay.I was going to ask him to come too but … he needs a break for about ten years.”

 

Ginny laughed and hugged them both.“Good luck.”

 

She made her way out of the Great Hall and up the grand staircase.So much of the castle was destroyed.It was hard to imagine that it would ever be able to be repaired.But it would be in time.Neville was sitting with Luna at the base of the staircase.They were talking to some scared first years.At least most of the younger students had been safe in their dormitories during the battle, one small blessing that the entire castle hadn’t been compromised.

 

Ginny slowly moved towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, not even realizing that her feet had already taken her through the castle.She didn’t even ask for a password just opened at the sight of Ginny’s bruised and battered body and let her inside.A few students were in the common room, but it was very subdued.She headed up to her dormitory; it had been months since she’d even stepped foot in her own room.

 

It was completely empty which she saw as a blessing and she headed into the bathroom to shower.She undressed carefully, wincing at the bruises as she did so and wondered how long she would look like a walking bruise on the left side of her body.When she stepped into the shower, the hot water felt like heaven and for the first time in months, she let the tears fall.

 

Sobs wracked her body and she held onto the wall of the shower for support as she cried.She cried for everything that she had lost: Fred, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Bill’s werewolf attack, Harry’s body being carried to the castle, Sirius, Dumbledore, her father lying in the hospital wing after the snake attack.The tears poured out of her, unable to stop and she didn’t want them to stop.Then she was crying for what she had won: Voldemort was gone, Tom Riddle was gone.The war was over.Her family was very lucky, even with losing Fred and she cried for Percy who had finally came to his senses and come back to the family.The tears fell for Hermione’s difficult journey ahead to find her parents; for Ron for finally telling his best friend how he felt about her and she cried for Harry, who would finally get the chance to have a normal life.

 

By the time she managed to compose herself, the water was turning colder and she washed up quickly, feeling more exhausted than before.She rubbed herself in lotion and ointments and changed into a Harpies t-shirt and snitch boxer shorts.She brushed her long hair and realized that she couldn’t rest, not yet.

 

She needed to see him.

 

She needed to reassure herself that he really was okay.That he was alive.

 

Ginny grabbed her wand and hurried out of her still empty dorm and up the stairs to the boys dormitories.She pushed open the door to the seventh year dorm and wasn’t surprised to find it deserted.But the bed curtains around Harry’s bed were pulled closed.

 

Ginny closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed, tugging the curtains open.His nightstand had a plate of untouched sandwiches, his wand was next to it.He was half sitting, his feet on the ground as if he had simply fallen back onto his back, his glasses crooked on his face.His cheeks were dusted with dirt from the forest and he had dark circles under his eyes.

 

She sighed and moved over to him, gently tugging his glasses off of his face and placing them on his nightstand.Then she bent down to tug his shoes and socks off.He didn’t move, but breathed the deep breathing of sleep in response.She moved to his belt, untying it and tugging his jeans down his hips and tossing them onto the floor next to the bed.She tugged his jacket off next, tossing the dirty clothing together in a pile.The white tee-shirt he wore had blood streaked on it, but she didn’t think it all belonged to him.She tugged it over his head too and sighed.He had lost a great deal of weight.His lanky form looking almost starved and she wondered not for the first time just how they had been living in their hunt.

 

Ginny carefully used the ointment on his cuts and then she tugged his legs up onto the bed, pulling the blanket over him since he was now only in his boxers.He stirred a little for the first time and a small smile crept onto his face; the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

 

“Ginny,” he breathed.

 

At first, she had thought she had woken him, but he was still very much asleep.Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed and just looked at him for a moment.She reached forward and gently brushed her fingers through his thick unruly hair.He was here.He was alive.That was what mattered.

 

She went to stand, to head back to her own dorm, having seen him and made sure he was truly safe, but his hand gripped hers tightly and when her eyes found his face she was startled to find those emerald orbs right in front of her.Before she could speak, his other hand framed her face and he was kissing her.

 

She kissed him back.His hand let go of hers to move into her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, drinking her in and holding her close to him.

 

“Ginny,” he whispered, his lips leaving hers and his forehead pressed against her own.“You’re here.”

 

She nodded.“I’m here.”

 

Harry looked startled for a moment and jerked back.“You - you’re … that was real?”

 

Ginny’s eyebrow rose in amusement now.“Very real, Harry.”

 

“I didn’t … I mean, I shouldn’t have just … I didn’t mean to kiss you like that.”

 

“Oh?”She said, standing up. 

 

He nodded, standing up too and surprised to find himself in only his underwear.“I mean … I was trying not to get my hopes up that you would wait for me because I don’t deserve that.I don’t …”

 

Ginny smiled, standing on her toes to kiss him softly.“Of course I waited for you, Harry.What else can a girl do when her boyfriend’s such a noble self-sacrificing git?”

 

He grinned and kissed her again.“I love you, Ginny Weasley.”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“I love you.I promised myself that if I ever saw you again I wouldn’t let my fear of telling you how I feel stand in the way.”His lips were on hers again and she sighed into him.“You were the last person I thought of before he killed me.”

 

She jerked against his body then, holding him closer.“Harry … tell me …”

 

“I will.Everything.But first I think I want a shower and I’m starving.”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“There’s a plate of sandwiches next to your bed.”

 

“Kreacher.I asked him for them and I guess I passed out before I ate.”He glanced at his dirty clothes and then at her.“Did you undress me?”

 

Ginny nodded.“I wanted you to sleep more comfortably.I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“No,” he said.“I’m glad you did.I’m going to take a shower.You’ll stay?”He asked, his hand holding hers.

 

Ginny smiled at him.“Always.And Harry?”

 

He turned to look at her on his way to the bathroom.

 

“I love you.”

 

His green eyes lit up and he grabbed her, lifting her into his arms and kissing her deeply.“I could make the best Patronus right now.”

 

Ginny kissed him and smiled.“I know the feeling.Go wash some of that muck off.”

 

“Tell me again first.”He said, smiling brightly at her.

 

“I love you,” she told him and his grin widened.

 

“Having someone tell you those three words really is an amazing feeling; I never knew.”He kissed her once more before he headed into the bathroom.

 

Ginny sat on his bed and placed a hand over her racing heart.Harry loved her.It was more than she ever could have asked for.But his last words made her heart stop a little, what had he meant that he never knew what it was like for someone to tell him they loved him?She must have misunderstood.Kreacher appeared then interrupting her thoughts and smiled at her.

 

“Hello mistress, is Master Harry not liking his sandwiches?”

 

“Hello Kreacher and no he was too tired to eat.Perhaps you can bring him up some more food?Maybe some butterbeer and some fresh fruit and vegetables to go with the sandwiches?”

 

“Of course!”He disapparated with a loud crack and she made herself comfortable on his bed.Five minutes later, Kreacher reappeared with a full plate of vegetables and fruit, beverages and some treacle tart.She thanked him and he hurried off just as Harry stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Her face heated a bit at the sight of the dark hair at his bellybutton and moved beneath the towel.He grabbed his rucksack off the floor and tugged out fresh clothes, slipping them on beneath the towel.He dragged his fingers through his wet hair and it stuck up even more than usual making Ginny laugh.

 

“What?”

 

“Your hair, it’s hopeless.”

 

He grinned.“A little, yeah.”He grabbed his glasses and his wand, using a cleansing charm on his glasses before he put them on and smiled warmly at Ginny.“Now I can actually see you.You’re so beautiful.”

 

She blushed and gestured for him to sit on the bed.“Oh shush, you, come here and sit down.Kreacher brought you some more food.”Once he was seated, his back against the headboard and a plate of food in front of him did she speak.“Harry, can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Ginny hesitated before she spoke.“Earlier when I told you that I loved you,” his face lit up again at the words making her smile.“You said something like you didn’t know how good it could feel to hear the words.What did you mean by that?”

 

Harry shrugged, crunching on a carrot stick.“I meant, you know, hearing that someone loves me is a nice feeling.Don’t you think so?”

 

Ginny placed a hand on his leg as she spoke.She had suddenly realized that the pit in her stomach was exactly what she had feared.“It is a very nice feeling.Harry, am I the first person to ever tell you how loved you are?”

 

He took a drink of his butterbeer and then he nodded.“Yes.I mean, I’m sure my parents told me at some point, but yeah, you are.”

 

She kissed him before he could take another bite of his food.“I love you, Harry.I’m going to tell you that every day so that you never forget it.”

 

Harry grinned at her.“Okay.Ginny, it’s not a big deal.”

 

She shook her head and kissed him again.“No, not to you.I love you.”She kissed his nose.“I love you.”His forehead.“I love you.”His left cheek.“I love you.”His right cheek.“I love you.”His lips.

 

“I get it!”He said laughing and kissing her again.“Now can I eat?”

 

Ginny grinned at him and settled herself across from him on the bed, propping a pillow against the end of the bed and stretching her legs out alongside Harry’s.“Yes, eat.You probably haven’t had a good meal in ages.”

 

He shook his head.“Not since we left Shell Cottage.”

 

“You were at Bill and Fleur’s?”

 

He nodded.“For about a week.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

And he did.Everything from the prophecy in fifth year; to his lessons with Dumbledore and about the Horcruxes and the realization that he had to be the one to find them.He told her from the moment they had left the wedding.To the Death Eaters following them; to staying at Grimmauld Place; to his fight with Remus; discovering they had a Horcrux in fifth year, but didn’t know it and having to track down Mundungus; why Kreacher was loyal to him now; about breaking into the Ministry and tearing the locket from Umbridge’s neck; to having to leave Grimmauld Place for camping in the woods; to the locket’s affect on them; Ron leaving; Godric’s Hollow; Ron coming back; being captured and Malfoy Manor; Shell Cottage; finding out he was a godfather to Remus and Tonks’ son; _Gringott’s_ ; and finally meeting Aberforth and coming to Hogwarts.

 

“You went to meet Tom to be a sacrifice knowingly?”She said carefully, speaking for the first time.

 

Harry nodded.“He left a piece of himself inside of me, Gin.It’s why I could speak to snakes and why I could feel him … he wasn’t possessing me, he was … almost a part of me.But I was too strong for him, I didn’t let him in, didn’t let him take over.When he possessed me in the Ministry, Dumbledore said that it was my capacity to love that ultimately hurt him and it was why he couldn’t reach me.But I was the last part of him … and the only way that he could truly be destroyed was by destroying the last part of himself and the only way to do that was for me to die.”

 

“But you didn’t die?You were faking it.”

 

He hesitated before he spoke.“No.I died, Gin.”

 

Her brown eyes widened in fear and she gripped his foot tightly.“Then how are you … here?”

 

“I don’t really know.Not entirely.But I think because I willingly sacrificed myself for the greater good, I didn’t kill myself entirely; not in the way it mattered.Voldemort killed the part of himself inside of me and ultimately freed me to be … well, me, I think.I saw Dumbledore.He explained it to me how I could stay or how I could go back and finish him off for good.So I came back and suddenly I was lying on the forest floor.I could hear Hagrid sobbing and Narcissa Malfoy coming to see if I was still alive.”

 

“She knew that you weren’t dead?”Ginny gasped in surprise.

 

Harry nodded.“I told her Draco was alive and she lied to Voldemort.Well, you know what happened after that.”

 

Ginny crawled across the bed, straddling him now.He had eaten all of the fruit and vegetables and the sandwich plate twice, but it kept refilling itself.“You really are the hero who conquered the Dark Lord.”

 

He grinned at her.“My eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad after all.”

 

She smacked him lightly in the arm.“Now what are you going to do, oh big conquering hero?”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her, shimmying down on the bed and pulling her onto his side.“Now I’m going to lie here with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms and I’m going to sleep for a week.Maybe two.Any objections?”

 

Ginny smiled warmly at him.“None at all.”

 

As she snuggled into his warm embrace it was only a moments before he had fallen into a deep sleep and soon she drifted off next to him, finally able to relax.


	2. Life After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to figure out what to do in the aftermath events of the battle and how to take the next steps in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**The Aftermath Part Two:**

 

**Harry had woken alone in his old dormitory almost ten hours after falling asleep with Ginny in his arms.** He stretched carefully as he climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.For the first time in longer than he could remember, he felt well rested.He quickly dressed in the clean jeans and shirt that the house elves had washed for him after the battle; washed up a bit and made his way downstairs. 

 

The castle was more full than he had expected.Teachers and wizards he had never met before were working together to help put the castle back together.He watched in fascination as stones flew around and were put back into place; statues righted again and house elves scrubbed the newly restored walls clean again.

 

“Potter?”

 

He turned at the sound of McGonagall’s voice and nodded at her, “Professor.”

 

She gestured for him to follow her into her office.Harry closed the door behind them and stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

 

“I see the castle is being repaired, how are you?How is everyone doing?What do you need me to do?”Harry asked her, his eyes on her face.

 

To his surprise, her arms came around him and she hugged him tightly.He put his arms around her in response and she let out a small sniffle, patting his back before she pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes. 

 

“Professor?”

 

McGonagall, wiped her cheeks hastily and smiled so warmly at Harry that smiled back.“I have never been more proud of any student in my entire life, Harry.Here you are, asking to help and I … You have done more than enough already!”

 

Harry flushed a little at the praise.“I want to help, Professor.I am partly responsible for the damage done to the castle after all.I did bring the battle here.”

 

McGonagall shook her head. “Hogwash!Now, have a seat and a biscuit,” she said, gesturing for him to sit down.It made him grin as he remembered the first time that she had offered him a biscuit in her office.He accepted happily and smiled at her as she spoke.“I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts now.”

 

“Should have been you all along,” he said and she smiled at him.

 

“Regardless, I am Headmistress now.The castle will take a few weeks to be fully repaired, some of the damage will even take months, but we will repair it all.There will also be a memorial built on the school grounds for those who gave their life during the Battle of Hogwarts, that’s what it’s being called.”

 

Harry nodded.“That sounds great.There should be a memorial.”

 

McGonagall smiled at him.She tapped her fingers on her desk as she spoke.“I wanted to thank you as well, Harry.You saved my life during the battle and that’s something that I will never forget.It was foolish of you to jump in front of me, but I am thankful for it.You were incredibly brave and you will be awarded accordingly.I believe the Ministry is already doing the paperwork for an Order of Merlin, First Class.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said, flushing red at the thought.“That’s not, er-“

 

McGongall’s smile widened.“It is very much actually.Now, Harry, the other reason I asked you to come in here was to find out what you were planning to do now.”

 

“To do?”

 

She nodded, her glasses tipping down her nose as she looked at him.“Yes.Obviously, you may stay at the castle for as long as you like while we’re in repairs, but are you coming back in September for your seventh year?”

 

Harry hesitated.Honestly he hadn’t even thought about it.The only thing on his mind after the battle had been sleep, food, and Ginny.“I don’t know yet, Professor.I don’t think so.There are a few things that I want to do first.”

 

McGonagall nodded.“Well, this castle will always be open to you.If you want to stay and help with the castle repairs of course you are welcome too, but go do what you need to do.”

 

Harry smiled at her.“Thanks, Professor.”

 

“Minerva,” she said, smiling warmly at him.“You may call me Minerva.”

 

Harry’s grin widened as he stood up.“Thank you, Minerva.”He had never respected anyone the way that he respected McGonagall and to hear her ask him to call her by her first name he knew that he had more than earned her respect in kind.

 

He headed out of her office and back up to Gryffindor Tower.He packed up his rucksack and then sat on the bed for a moment.

 

“Kreacher!”

 

The house elf that he had inherited from Sirius appeared in front of him.He still wore the locket of Regulus Black around his neck and looked up at Harry adoringly.

 

“Yes, Master Harry?”

 

“I’m going to return to Grimmauld Place and I would like for you to come with me.”

 

Kreacher nodded.“Of course, Sir!Kreacher would be happy to go back to Grimmauld Place with Master Harry.”

 

Harry smiled at the elf.“Alright, I’ll see you there then.”

 

The elf disapparated with a loud crack and he grabbed his rucksack, making his way out of the dormitory again.He walked through the castle, waving at people who greeted him, blushing a lot when people thanked him and praised him, but he finally made it into Hogsmeade and he disapparated to the front stoop of Sirius’ old house.

 

When he opened the front door, the picture of Mrs Black screams hit him immediately.He hadn’t returned here, not since Hermione had accidentally brought the Death Eater into the house after their escape from the Ministry.He ignored the screaming portrait and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

Kreacher was waiting for him, making him pancakes and bacon which brought a smile to his face. “Thanks, Kreacher.”

 

The house elf broke out into an ugly grin.“Of course, Sir!”

 

“So, Kreacher, this is my house now as you know,” he said, trying to figure out how to voice what he wanted.“I think I do want to make it my own house.Sirius left it to me and I do need a place to live now.But, we have to get rid of that portrait of your old mistress.”

 

Kreacher’s ears drooped, but he nodded.

 

“I want to make it a home here and the dark arts stuff has to go; the portrait for sure and well, that room with the house elf heads on the wall.No thanks.Do you understand where I’m coming from?”

 

“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher said.“Master Harry gave Kreacher Master Regulus’ locket; Master Harry defeated He Who Must Not Be Named; Master Harry is a hero!Kreacher would be most honoured to help Master Harry turn this place into the Most Noble House of Potter if he so desires.”

 

“I do so desire,” Harry told him.

 

Kreacher smiled that ugly grin.“I will get to work straight away, Sir!”

 

“You can rest first, Kreacher,” Harry told him, smiling.“But as soon as we can I do want to get started.”

 

Kreacher immediately began to clean and it made Harry smile to see it.He did want this to be his home, but he wanted it to be his home and not the house full of dark arts and depression that Sirius had found it to be.

 

Harry finished eating and made his way upstairs to really explore the house.He started at the top floor, moving into Sirius’ old bedroom.He would pack up all of this stuff too, he thought to himself.It was time to rid the house of anything he himself would not need and to keep the memories that he wanted.He smiled at the Muggle pin-up posters thinking that Sirius had definitely been a rebel to his parents.

 

It took Harry four hours to pack up Sirius’ bedroom.In the end, he had one box that he was keeping for himself full of photos and letters of Sirius and his parents.He also decided to keep the posters of the Muggle pin-ups, having gotten Kreacher’s help to remove the permanent sticking charms, but he didn’t know where he would hang them yet.

 

A glance at the clock told him that it was just after five in the evening and he decided to take a break and apparate to the house of Andromeda Tonks.

 

He pushed his glasses up his nose before he knocked on her front door. Looking at photos of Sirius and himself as a baby had brought up thoughts of Remus and Tonks’ son, his own godson.He hadn’t even met the boy yet and he knew that he needed to rectify that as soon as possible.

 

The door opened and he was again shocked to see how much Andromeda looked like her sister Bellatrix, but there was kindness in her eyes, something he was sure Bellatrix had never been.

 

“Mrs Tonks,” he said, smiling at her.“I don’t know if you remember me from last summer, I’m -“

 

“Harry Potter,” she said with a warm smile, embracing him.“Please come in!”

 

He followed her into the two story cottage and looked around, remembering how he and Hagrid had crashed here after being attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters in his attempt to escape Privet Drive.He remembered her husband Ted had healed him.He was gone now, he realized, another casualty of the war.

 

“Please, have a seat,” she told him, gesturing to the chesterfield.“I’ll be right back!”

 

Harry sat down, his eyes roaming the room.There were some baby clothes on the chair near him and he picked up the sleeper, the smallness of it shocking him.How could anyone be so tiny?He looked up at the sound of movement and smiled as Andromeda walked in with the baby in her arms.

 

“Harry, this is your godson, Edward Remus Lupin, but we affectionately call him Teddy after his grandpa.” 

 

Harry stood up and moved over to her, his eyes wide as he stared down at the tiny figure in her arms.Remus’ golden brown eyes looked up at him from the baby and he had soft brownish blonde wisps of hair on the top of his head.“He’s so small,” he said, unsure of what to do.

 

Andromeda smiled warmly at him.“Here, take a seat and you can hold him.”

 

Harry nodded, moving back to the chesterfield and sitting down as Andromeda placed baby Teddy in his arms.He was heavier than Harry expected, but he was solid and warm and soft.“Hi Teddy,” he said as Teddy looked up at him, his eyes wide.“He has Remus’ eyes.”

 

Andromeda nodded, tears in her own eyes.“Yes, he does.But he has my baby’s powers.”

 

Harry’s eyes met hers in confusion and then he watched as Teddy’s forehead formed a lightning bolt scar.“Wow,” he said as he watched the scar fade from Teddy’s forehead.“Guess that starts young, eh?”

 

She nodded.“It did for Dora too.He’s only seven weeks old, but the last few weeks, I’ve noticed those powers just like his mother had.”

 

“I’m sorry about your husband and Tonks and Remus,” Harry told her.

 

Tears filled her eyes.“Thank you.Ted was trying to protect me.Like always.He thought I would be safer if he left, I disagreed, but well … when Dora and Remus came here and moved in with us to keep her and the baby safe I thought this was why we’re fighting; why we’re working so hard to rid the world of evil.But, alas, not everyone can return home safely.”Harry watched her as she sat down next to him and gently brushed her finger along Teddy’s cheek.“But I have this little guy in my life now and that makes it easier.”

 

“Why did Tonks leave?”

 

Andromeda smiled sympathetically at him.“She was an Auror, Harry, a powerful Auror who had been stuck at home unable to do much to contribute to the fight because she was pregnant.When she had Teddy, she was so proud of him and she loved him so much, but she also wanted to keep her husband safe.Remus was her entire world.They argued before he left, Remus told her that she had to stay behind, to take care of their son.But Dora is stubborn, she told him that she loved him and for him to be safe and to come back to them.Five minutes after Remus left, she kissed me goodbye, kissed Teddy and she was gone.She didn’t want her husband to be off fighting without her.”

 

Harry smiled when Teddy’s tiny hand gripped his finger tightly.“When I saw both of them, all I thought was poor Teddy, no parents, just like me.But unlike me, I want him to know all about his parents.I want him to know that I will always be here for him.”

 

Andromeda’s smile widened.“I was surprised when Remus told me that you were to be his godfather.I thought, he’s so young, but now I see why he chose you.I think he knew he wouldn’t make it through the war alive, but that you would and he wanted his son to be given the opportunities that you never had.My cousin would have been an amazing godfather to you, Harry.I am very sorry that prison robbed him of that chance.”

 

“I don’t know anything about babies,” he told her smiling.“But maybe you can help me?I’d like to take care of him sometimes, you know, when I can.”

 

“As often as you like,” she told him with a smile.She glanced up at the clock.“He’s on a pretty good schedule now actually and it should be about time for him to eat.Would you like to feed him?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, grinning.

 

“Come on back into the kitchen with me.I’ll show you how to warm up a bottle.”

 

Harry merely grinned, holding Teddy in his arms.He would always be there for him, he promised.Always.

 

 

 

 

**Harry spent the next three days at Andromeda’s house,** waking up with Teddy in the middle of the night and helping coax him back to sleep and feeding and changing him until he felt like he had the swing of things.Andromeda was grateful for the help and it gave her some time to rest.

 

On the third day, he kissed Teddy goodbye and promised Andromeda he would be back on the weekend to visit, but that he still had some things to take care of.He headed back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, surprised when he walked in to see the progress that Kreacher had made in his three day absence.The large front entranceway alone was cleared and the portrait of Mrs. Black was gone.Harry ran his hand along the length of the wall where the portrait had been, impressed that Kreacher had removed it and he said as much to Kreacher when he saw him.

 

He showered and changed and then disapparated to Diagon Alley.He had another stop that he had been going over and over in his mind and one that he felt needed to be done.When he stepped into _Gringott’s Wizarding Bank_ , all eyes immediately moved to him.

 

He walked up to the front desk and asked to speak to the head of the bank.It was a goblin named Gorthrup and he nodded at him when he was entered into his office.

 

“Harry Potter,” Gorthrup said, his long fingers entwined together in front of him. 

 

Harry nodded, clearing his throat before he spoke.“Yes.I wanted to come and formerly apologize for well, for breaking the dragon free and destroying the bank.”

 

“And for your thievery?”

 

“Not for that no.What I stole was an important piece that helped me to destroy Voldemort.I’d take that again in a second,” he told the goblin in all honesty.“But I do apologize for all of the trouble I caused in getting it.I took nothing for my own personal gain.It was all to end the war and to end Voldemort once and for all, which I did.I am only sorry that some of your workers were hurt and that the dragon burst through the roof and well, destroyed the bank.I’m willing to pay for the damage if necessary.”

 

Gorthrup stared at him.Never in his forty years as the bank manager had a wizard ever come and formerly apologized to him for a mistake they had made.Never had a wizard successfully broken into the bank and made it out alive either.Yet this wizard in front of him had done both.

 

“Mr Potter, as you can see, we already fixed the bank.As for the dragon, well, she was old and going free was probably for the best.You defeated He Who Must Not Be Named and whatever you needed to do in order to accomplish that, I cannot hold you responsible for those actions.”

 

Harry nodded.“I am sorry for it nevertheless.”

 

“We did have to do some rearranging with the vaults, but you are right, nothing else was taken and that is what matters.”Gorthrup told him.“Would you like to visit your vault today?”

 

“I would.I would also like to re-organize some things.”

 

An hour later, Harry left _Gringotts_ feeling accomplished.The goblins had forgiven him for his destruction of the bank, but only because he had defeated Voldemort; he had opened the Black Family Vault that Sirius had left him and transferred its entire contents into his own vault.Upon this he had also learned that the Potter Family Vault was different from the vault that he had been using his whole life.When he stepped into the cavern vault of the Potter Family his eyes had widened in disbelief.Mounds upon mounds of gold coins stood around him like Aladdin’s cave and he had asked once more for everything he owned to be transferred into the one Vault.

 

Never in his life had he imagined being so wealthy.He had opened a small account for his godson.He wanted Teddy to have a start in life.He took the new key from Gorthrup, thanked him for his help and headed out into Diagon Alley.

 

The big purple and gold sign of _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes_ glowed dim ahead and he saw that they were still closed.He put his hands into his pockets and disapparated to Ottery St Catchpole and made his way up the narrow drive to the Burrow.

 

It had been a week since he had seen Ginny he realized.He hadn’t even written to her to tell her where he had been.He hadn’t been to see the Weasleys.He should have gone there first, he realized as he walked up to the front door and knocked.

 

Charlie opened the door and Harry was pleased to see him.His dark red hair looked windblown and the sleeves of his denim shirt were rolled up, revealing light scars and freckles.He grinned widely at the sight of Harry.“Harry!We were just saying we had hoped you’d turn up soon!”

 

Harry followed him into the kitchen and almost stumbled back when Mrs Weasley tackled him in a huge hug.He hugged her back, kissing her cheek as she fussed over the sight of him and ushered for him to sit down.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t come straight away.There were a few things I wanted to do and I just, I should have come here first,” he told her as he took a seat at the table.

 

Mrs Weasley shook her head.“Nonsense!But I am so glad to see you!”She kissed his forehead and then immediately began to prepare a plate of food him.

 

Charlie sat down next to Harry.“Dad’s up at the Ministry, helping to try to get organized again.They asked Kingsley to be Minister and he’s agreed.Dad’s got a promotion.Still working with Muggles, but now he’s head of a new department, the Department of Muggle Corporation.Kingsley feels that after his work in London with the prime minister that it makes sense to have a few witches and wizards working undercover in the government.Dad is running the department.There’s maintenance, politicians, Aurors, everything that is needed to be educated about Muggles and how to work with them.It’s pretty cool actually.”

 

“That sounds like it,” Harry admitted.“I’m glad Mr Weasley’s the one doing it.He’s the best for the job.”

 

“That’s what Kingsley said when Dad protested,” Charlie said, grinning.

 

“Where’s everyone else?”

 

Charlie thanked his mum for the food as she put two full plates in front of them full of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.“Bill and Fleur are back at Shell Cottage; Fleur’s pregnant.Bill is over the moon about it.They are both back to work at _Gringott’s_ in the meantime.Percy is working for Dad at the Ministry.He asked Kingsley if he could be transferred and he’s helping Dad with the political aspects of the department.He really loves politics, Percy does.George is sleeping upstairs.He says he’s going to reopen the joke shop next week, but for now he’s resting.Heard from Ron yesterday, he and Hermione have arrived safely in Australia, but they are still looking for the Grangers.It seems they went on a holiday.Ginny is still at Hogwarts.She insisted on staying and helping McGonagall put everything straight along with most of the other members of the DA.”

 

“And you?”Harry asked as he ate the delicious food in front of him.

 

“I’m staying here for a few weeks, but then I’ll be heading back to Romania.The reserve needs me out there.”

 

Harry nodded, smiling when Mrs Weasley sat down.“How are you, Mrs Weasley?I’m … I’m so sorry about Fred.”

 

Mrs Weasley smiled at him, shaking her head.“Thank you.We’re all dealing with trying to get our lives back.And we will.Now, I have cleaned out Percy’s room for you, dear and it’s open and ready whenever you’d like to move in.”

 

Harry smiled gratefully to her.He had known that he would have a place here whenever he wanted.This had always been his family.

 

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley, but it’s not necessary.I’ve moved into Number Twelve.Sirius left it to me and I’m working on cleaning it up.It’s what I want to do.”

 

“Good heavens, we were forever trying to clean that place up and it still is a depressing mess!”She insisted, her eyes wide.“Are you sure you won’t stay with us, Harry?You would be more than welcome.”

 

“I’d love too, really, but this is what I want to do.I’m packing things up and making it my own and Kreacher is helping me.He’s already removed the portrait of Mrs Black so that alone already makes it a better place.”

 

“He got the sticking charm off?”Charlie asked in surprise.

 

Harry nodded.“House elves are very powerful when they want to be.Dobby taught me that.Anyway that’s what I’ve been doing mostly and I went to spend a few days with Andromeda and my godson, Teddy.I wanted to meet him and learn how to take care of him a bit.I told Andromeda that I would be back this weekend.I want him to have his own room in my house so he can come stay whenever he wants.”

 

Charlie grinned at him.“Sounds like you’re figuring things out.”

 

Harry laughed.“Not really, but it’s a start.”

 

“Are you going to go back to school in September?”Mrs Weasley asked him, getting up and filling his empty plate again.

 

Harry smiled gratefully at her .“No, I don’t think so.I think after this year … I think I’m beyond school at this point.I have no idea what I’m going to do, but I want to give myself time to find out.”

 

“Have you talked to your aunt and uncle, dear?Dedalus told me the other day that they have been safely returned to their home.”

 

He shook his head.“No, not yet.That’s my next stop.I’m going to collect the rest of my things from them and settle in at Grimmauld Place.”He drank the glass of milk Mrs Weasley poured him and smiled.“I just wanted to make sure everyone here was okay and well, see if you needed anything.”

 

“No, dear,” Mrs Weasley smiled at him.“You have given us more than enough.”

 

Harry stayed an hour and then headed out to Privet Drive.His aunt was the only one home and she merely pursed her lips at him when he took his trunk.He was glad they were safe and he told her as much before he walked out with no intention of returning.After depositing his trunk at his new house, he headed into Hogsmeade and up to the gates of Hogwarts.

 

McGonagall greeted him in the entrance hall.“Harry, I didn’t expect to see you back so soon.”

 

He nodded, “I wanted to see if I could help out and talk to the remaining members of the DA who have been helping you.”

 

“Of course,” she said.“I think most people are up in Gryffindor Tower.It seems to be the common room of choice these days.”

 

He smiled at her and made his way upstairs.The Fat Lady opened for him immediately and he stepped through the portrait hole.The Gryffindor common room was indeed packed.He found his friends fairly quickly.Neville and Luna were sitting together by the fire with Ginny; Seamus was chatting with them.

 

He made his way over and Neville’s eyes widened.“Harry!”

 

He jumped up, pulling Harry close for a hug.“How are you!”

 

Harry grinned and hugged Neville back, followed by Luna and Ginny and Seamus.“I’m good.How are you guys doing?The castle looks great already, you must be working pretty hard.”

 

Luna nodded.“The professors have been putting us in groups to clean up and it’s been going very well.You look rested.”

 

He smiled.“I feel rested.Not to mention full, Ginny’s mum just fed me three plates of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.”

 

Ginny grinned at that.“Sounds like mum.”

 

Neville ushered for him to take a seat with them.“It seems almost unreal that it’s over.”

 

Harry nodded, glad Neville had spoken the words that had been dogging him.“It really does.I almost don’t know what to do now.The last year was all about stopping Voldemort and now I’ve done it.Thanks to all of you.”

 

“Thanks to us?”Seamus said in surprise.“Harry, thanks to you!You really did it!You defeated the darkest wizard of all time!You really were the Chosen One!”

 

“I did,” Harry said with a smile.“But you guys are the real heroes here.What you did with the DA and leading the troops into battle, especially you, Neville.If you wouldn’t have beheaded Voldemort’s snake, this never would have ended.”

 

“Why was the snake so important anyway?”Neville asked, “You didn’t exactly have time to tell me earlier.”

 

Harry chuckled at that.“I suppose I didn’t.”He briefly explained to them about the Horcruxes and how he, Ron, and Hermione had spent the year hunting for them.“Nagini was the last one.But you killed her, Neville, and that was huge.Now he can never find a way to come back.”

 

Seamus whistled.“Wow. Just wow.”He glanced up at the clock.“Well, I’m going up to bed.The Hogwarts Express is taking everyone home tomorrow afternoon.I need to make sure that I’m all packed.”

 

Neville nodded, standing up.“You’re right.We should double check the Room of Requirement, make sure we have all of our things.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Luna told him, smiling.

 

While Harry had spoken to them, the common room had emptied out and now he found himself alone with Ginny.She moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers as she spoke.“I’m glad to see you doing so well.”

 

He kissed her quickly and made her smile.“I’m sorry.I never meant to just take off and not tell you what I was doing or where I was going.In my head I just had this list of things I wanted to take care of and when I woke up and you were gone, I just … it was wrong of me.”

 

“Yes, it was wrong of you,” she said, smiling at him.“But I get it.You had things to do and I wanted to stay here and help out.Madam Pomfrey has had her hands full in the hospital wing; most have been transferred to _St Mungo’s_ now and those who stayed are now strong enough to go home.McGonagall sent all of the students home except for those of us in the DA; those of us determined to stay and help attempt to clean up after the battle.But now we’re heading back home tomorrow.McGonagall wants to make sure education is the priority in September.The fifth and seventh years will be allowed to take O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. in August.The Ministry is working to allow the tests to be overseen by those who want to get their tests.Otherwise, anyone who wants to come back and re-do a year is going to be allowed too.She’s working on organizing how to go about it.” 

 

“Sounds like she’s going to have her hands full,” Harry told her, slipping his arm around Ginny’s shoulders.

 

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke.“Definitely.Neville says that he’s just going to take his N.E.W.T.S. in August; he’s not coming back for another year.But Seamus is considering returning.Luna and I still have our seventh year anyway so it doesn’t matter to us.But there will be lots of decisions to make.”

 

Harry nodded.“Yeah.I won’t be coming back.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You always seem to know what I’m feeling before I do, how is that?”

 

She smiled at him.“I find you easy to read.How’s Teddy?”

 

His eyes widened now.“Okay, who told you?”

 

She laughed and snuggled into his embrace, gently tracing her hand over his stomach.“No one.I just know that seeing your godson would be a priority for you.I only saw him once, after he was first born, but he was beautiful.”

 

“He is,” Harry told her, tugging out his wallet and showing her the picture that Andromeda had taken of him and Teddy the other day.“I want to get to know him, watch him grow up.I’m going to be the best godfather that I can be to him.”

 

“I know you will be.So, what else did you do?”

 

He stretched his legs out in front of him, content to sit here, Ginny snuggled into his arms, her head resting on his chest as he spoke.“Moved into Grimmauld Place.Kreacher is helping me organize and clean it.That’s where I will definitely be spending most of my time.There’s a lot of work ahead.Saw your mum and Charlie and they filled me in on your dad’s promotion and about Bill and Fleur having a baby.That’s great news, Auntie Ginny.”

 

She grinned at those words.“Yeah, I’m excited at the prospect of being an auntie.Fleur has really grown on me too.”

 

“Wow, she must have, you didn’t even call her Phlegm.”

 

She laughed.“No, she’s amazingly brave and she’s not the superficial woman I thought she was.She makes Bill really happy.That’s what matters most.”

 

“I agree.”He was quiet for a moment.“Well, I should head home.I just wanted to come and see you.”

 

Ginny turned in his arms, straddling him.“Don’t go.”Her arms twined around his neck and she kissed him deeply.She had pressed her body against his and he let out a small moan at the feel of her breasts against his chest.“Stay here.”

 

Harry kissed her back, her soft lips parting for him and he pulled her closer, his hands in her hair.When he pulled back, her brown eyes were twinkling at him.“I can’t stay here, Gin.”

 

“Why not?”She asked him, her lips trailing under his ear and down his throat.“McGonagall is not going to care that you stayed overnight with everyone leaving tomorrow.The castle is full of random people.”

 

“True,” he said, kissing her again.Merlin, he had missed her.The feel of her lips, the feel of her body against his.His body was definitely screaming at him how much he had missed her.

 

“My dormitory is empty,” she whispered against his ear and he hardened instantly.

 

“Boys can’t get up the stairs,” he told her.

 

Ginny shook her head.“Those spells were all removed by the Carrows and haven’t been replaced yet.”She stood up and held her hand out to him and he took it, following her up the stairs to her dormitory.

 

All of the beds were empty, but she tugged him to the far one on the left and opened the bed curtains, sitting down.Harry sat down next to her, his hand on her neck as he kissed her again. 

 

“I love you, Ginny,” he told her.He planted open-mouthed kisses down her throat and down the v-neck of the tee shirt she wore.

 

Ginny’s hands slipped under his own shirt, tugging it over his head.Her hands slid over his abdomen and she smiled at him.“Not as skinny already.A few good meals in you helps a lot.”

 

He smiled at her and kissed her again, his lips brushing hers so softly that she moaned.He tugged her tee shirt over her head and gently ran a fingertip over the swell of her breasts above her bra.

 

“Merlin, I missed you,” he told her, kissing her breasts through her bra, sucking her through the cotton and making her moan.“I missed you so much.”

 

Ginny sighed when he unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her waist and leaving her in just her bra and panties.“I missed you too, Harry.Every day.”

 

His mouth found hers again and she kissed him back with such ferocity.He was so passionate, so giving with his kisses that she simply held on as he kissed her.His lips moved down her throat again, her collarbone, over the swell of her breasts and then lower.When he nipped at her bellybutton, she gasped.“Harry, please,” she purred.

 

Harry smiled at her, licking his lips as he kissed her bellybutton again.He planted open-mouthed kisses down her stomach and gently kissed the top of her panties and then he kissed her knickers and she groaned.

 

He had missed her.He had missed the taste of her.The smell of her.The feel of her.He had missed everything about her.He slipped a finger into her knickers and she moaned his name.He slid them down her hips, tossing them aside and then with his eyes on hers he bent his head and used his mouth on her.

 

Ginny cried out at his touch.He kissed her and licked and nipped and she merely grabbed his hair and held on.When the orgasm went through her, she whimpered his name and he kissed her thighs, her stomach, her ribs.Then he unhooked her bra and suckled her breasts.

 

“Harry,” she whimpered, tugging his lips to hers.It was still the most erotic thing to her, to taste herself on his lips.She kissed him softly and then she flipped him so that she was on top now.She kissed his chest, his stomach and when she started to undo his belt, he merely groaned her name.

 

This was familiar.This was what she had missed, being with him, just touching him.Nothing turned her on more than how much Harry seemed to be turned on by her.She tugged his pants down, followed by his boxers, freeing him and taking him in her hand causing him to groan.

 

The last time that she had touched him so intimately had been the same day that Dumbledore had died.That was almost a year ago now.She stroked him and he moaned her name and then she lowered her head and took him in her mouth.

 

“Ginny,” he gasped, his hands fisting in the bedsheets as she worked him over.Her mouth doing the most delicious things to him and he groaned heavily when he came minutes later.“Sorry,” he told her.

 

Ginny smiled and kissed her way up his chest.“I was just thinking that it’s been almost a year since I’ve touched you this way,” she told him, kissing his neck.“I’m impressed you made it that long.”

 

He groaned when she kissed him, turning her so that he was facing her side by side.“I love you, Ginny Weasley.”

 

Ginny kissed him softly.“Harry?”

 

“Hmm?”He asked her, his erection growing again against her leg.“I think maybe we should wait.”

 

“Wait?”He repeated, his eyes on hers for a moment, befuddled. “Oh!”He exclaimed, suddenly understanding.“Oh, Ginny, I didn’t … I mean, I didn’t expect …”He blushed now, his ears reddening and she kissed him softly.

 

“I love you, Harry.But I’m not quite there yet,” she told him honestly.Her eyes searching his in the dark.

 

He kissed her forehead.“You’ve already given me more than anything I ever could have asked for just by being my girlfriend, Gin.I would never rush you like that.”

 

She smiled.“I know.”She kissed his forehead and then climbed out of bed, tossing him his boxer shorts.“You should put those on.”

 

He grinned at her but did as she asked before stretching back out on her bed in his just his boxers.Ginny picked up the tee shirt he had been wearing and slipped it over her head before she snuggled back into his embrace.

 

“Ginny?”He said after a few moments.

 

“Hmm?”She asked, her head resting over his heart.

 

“I love you.”

 

She smiled into his chest and she felt him grin in return.“I know.I love you too.” 

 

Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Can I Still Be An Auror?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the battle ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review ...

**The Aftermath Part 3 - Can I Still Be An Auror?**

 

_Summer 1998 …_

 

**When Harry woke up the next morning it took him a minute to remember where he was.** Then his vision was obscured by a face full of bright red hair and he grinned.He was in bed with Ginny.He turned on his side, spooning her gently and letting his hand wander up the tee shirt to find her breast.The plump mound spilled over his hand and he grinned into her neck, kissing the soft skin there.

 

She sighed, leaning back against him.He slid his hand lower, moving down her stomach, teasing her hips before slipping between her legs.

 

“Harry,” she breathed, her legs spreading open for him as he touched her. 

 

He slid a finger into her and she gasped, but didn’t stop him when he slid in a second finger.When her body trembled and she arched against him in relaxation, he turned her and kissed her deeply.

 

“Have I told you how glad I am to see you?To have you here?”He kissed her again and she smiled at him, slapping his bum.

 

“We need to get up and get dressed.I have a train to catch home.”She kissed his nose.“And you don’t have to tell me, I feel the same.”

 

Harry smirked at her as he stretched and climbed out of bed, finding his clothes scattered on the ground.“I’m going to be spending a while at Number Twelve, I really want to dig in and get the house into shape.But I’ll try to come to the Burrow soon.”

 

Ginny nodded, smiling at him.“Speaking of the Burrow, Harry, um … other than Ron, no one actually knew that we were together, before I mean.”

 

Harry’s eyebrow rose questioningly.“Oh.”

 

She smiled.“I just … I didn’t write home to tell mum and dad and then we broke up so I figured there was no need to tell everyone and then have to answer questions like why we had broken up.So, no one knows that we’re together.”

 

“You want to keep it a secret?”

 

Ginny moved to hug him, smiling when his arms embraced her.“No, of course not!I just wanted you to know that as of right now, we’re a secret.”

 

“I did wonder why none of your brothers had said anything to me about you.I think I had mentally prepared myself for some form of interrogation.”

 

She laughed.“That might possibly happen, but we’ll see.Anyway, I’ll tell mum and dad when I get home.They’ll be happy for us.Mum already loves you like a son anyway.”

 

Harry smiled at her words, tugging her closer against him.“Let’s not.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Let’s not tell them, not right away.Let’s just bask in the few weeks of us, just us, no one else for a while.What do you think?”

 

Ginny looked at him in surprise.“Why?”

 

“Because I’m selfish,” he told her, kissing her softly.“And when we tell your family, they will be there, all of the time and we will never be alone again.”He said making her laugh.“I love you and I want to just spend time with you for a bit before we tell the whole world, is that a bad thing?”

 

“No, no, it’s not,” Ginny told him, smiling up at him.She kissed him again.“Now you need to get home and out of here, mister.I’ll come see you at Number Twelve soon and maybe help out with this master clean of yours.”

 

Harry nodded and kissed her goodbye.“Sounds perfect.”

 

 

 

 

**Before heading straight home,** Harry headed into the Hogwarts grounds and over to Hagrid’s cabin.It was mostly rebuilt now and he noticed that Hagrid had added an addition onto the back.His hands were in his pockets as he walked around the back to where Hagrid was working in his garden.He stood there and watched him for a moment as he raked the weeds out and cleaned up the earth for his new planting.

 

“Hi Hagrid,” he called out as Hagrid turned, squinting at the sun in his eyes.

 

“Harry!”He exclaimed, rushing forward and crushing Harry to him in a bone crushing hug.

 

“Hagrid - can’t - breathe,” he muttered as Hagrid finally let go of him, tears in his eyes.

 

“Harry!I’ve been so worried ‘bout yer.How are yeh?What ‘ave yeh been doin’?How’s Ron and Hermione?”

 

Harry grinned at him and filled him in on what had happened since Voldemort’s defeat.“Sorry I haven’t been to see you.”

 

“No, no, it sounds like ye’ve been busy.Listen, I got Sirius’ old motorbike in the back there, yeh should ‘ave it.Arthur fixed it up and gave it back to me, but Sirius would want yeh to ‘ave it.”

 

Harry smiled at that.“Thanks Hagrid, I’d like that.”

 

They spoke some more about the battle and Harry told him about Teddy.When he said goodbye, he felt more light hearted.

 

 

 

**He spent the next couple of days covered in dust and packing boxes.** He had decided the front drawing room with the Black Family Tree on the wall was going to be used for storing the things that he didn’t want anymore.The Black family items were on one side of the room and the rest was heading to the trash bin or for the thrift shops.

 

But it was the Black family items that Harry was wondering what to do with.He asked Andromeda when he arrived at the cottage that weekend what she thought.

 

“It’s your family stuff too, I mean do you want it?”He asked, grinning when Teddy smiled up at him.

 

Andromeda shook her head.“Goodness no.But you know who might is my sister, Cissy.She always did pride herself on family history and genealogy.After everything that happened, the Dark Arts stuff is a definite no, you should turn that over to the Auror Department so they can destroy it.But the rest she might be interested in, including the family tree.”

 

“I don’t exactly think she’d want to hear from me,” he said honestly, thinking of Narcissa Malfoy.

 

Andromeda smiled at him.“She definitely won’t want to hear from me.You do what you have to do there.”

 

Harry smiled at her and played with Teddy.Andromeda told him she had some errands to do so he found himself completely alone with the baby.He was nervous at first, but they were fine.Teddy slept in his arms almost the whole time as Harry didn’t want to put him down.He kissed him goodnight after dinner and promised Andromeda he’d be back the next weekend.

 

Ginny and Charlie showed up at Number Twelve on Monday morning and Harry eagerly accepted their help in packing things up.By now he had emptied Sirius and Regulus’ rooms, as well as the master bedroom and bath.There were four other bedrooms on the third floor, five on the second floor and three on the first floor that still had be taken care of.They each took a room and began packing everything up.

 

Ginny convinced Harry to also get rid of all of the bedding and the curtains as well.Most were full of doxies and moths anyway and were beyond cleaning.For the time being Harry had been staying in the room that he had originally shared with Ron on the second floor, but he wanted to move into the master bedroom eventually.He was packing up a dresser full of clothing when Ginny came into the room, her nose wrinkled as she held up a pair of moth eaten pyjamas. 

 

“Why even keep this trash?”She asked him, dumping it into the trash bag in the corner of the room.“I need a few more trash bags,” she said, sliding over and kissing him softly.

 

“Excuses just to see me,” he said, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

 

She grinned against his mouth.“Well, Charlie is busy in the other room, I figured it was my only opportunity.”

 

“Mmm,” he murmured against her lips, smiling when she jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.He placed both of his hands on her bum, squeezing lightly while he kissed her, planting kisses down her throat and grinning.“Too bad it’s so dirty in here or I’d move to the bed.”

 

She chuckled at that.“Yeah, definitely better to stay here.”He pinched her bum and she squirmed in his arms, sliding slowly down his body until her feet were on the floor again.“I suppose that will hold me for a while.”

 

He licked his lips, grinning at her as she picked up her garbage bags and headed back out of the room.Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and tried not to think of how hard she had just made him.Cleaning, right, he was cleaning.

 

Between the three of them, they got four more rooms cleaned and emptied.Reaching the second floor had felt like a real accomplishment.He continued to pile everything in that room with the family tree as he headed into the kitchen for the dinner that Kreacher had made.A beefy stew and turkey bacon sandwiches.

 

Charlie sat down at the table and whistled as he took a sip of the butterbeer.“You sure have your work cut out for you, Harry.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” he said, helping himself to a bite of the stew.“I appreciate the help.You and Gin saved me at least a day of work.”

 

“Glad to help,” Ginny told him, fixing her hair back into a high ponytail.“Not much else going on at the moment anyway.”

 

“And I’m basically on vacation right now,” Charlie said as he ate the soup.“What are you going to do about all of the engravings on the furniture?”

 

Harry shrugged.“I’m going to change some of it; all of it if I can.I don’t really relish having serpents everywhere.But that will be easy enough.I just have to pick out new ones and get a plumber in here.”

 

“A plumber?”Charlie asked.

 

“Er, whatever the magical world equivalent is?You know, someone who installs household stuff.”

 

“Ah, right,” Charlie said, grinning.“Maintenance usually.What about the wards?”

 

Harry dipped his sandwich in his soup before he spoke.“Well, the Fidelus Charm was removed after Dumbledore died.But according to Sirius, the house is still very hard to find if you don’t know where it is.It’s unplottable and fully protected when it comes to security, Orion Black was pretty thorough there.I’ll have to go shopping for new furniture at some point; I definitely don’t want to keep most of this stuff and when I move into the master bedroom, I want a new bed.Something just for me, you know?”

 

“Sounds alright to me.I wouldn’t want most of this stuff either,” Charlie admitted.

 

“I’m going to donate it all to one of the thrift shops; someone there will give it a good home.”

 

Charlie nodded just as an owl came soaring in through the fire place in the kitchen.“Wow, hello,” he said, grabbing his butterbeer before the brown barn owl knocked it over.

 

Harry took the letter from the eager owl and then got him a bowl of water which he drank gratefully before zooming back up the chimney and outside.“It’s from Hermione,” he said, unraveling the parchment as he read aloud:

 

_Harry,_

 

_We found my parents!_

 

_They went on a holiday to China and just arrived back yesterday.Ron and I posed as new neighbours looking to introduce ourselves, brought them over a cake and asked about their trip.Ron removed the memory charm from my mum and I did my dad._

 

_It took them about fifteen minutes to reorient themselves with what had happened; why they were in Australia and that their names are actually Granger and that they are dentists.Once that happened, well I’m sure you can imagine how angry they were with me._

 

_Dad flipped out and told me that he had never once imagined that having a daughter as a witch would result in her removing his own memories from his head.Ron got so angry and he … oh Harry, you should have heard him.He told my Dad that if he was ever lucky enough to have such an amazing daughter who was not only brave enough to go off into the unknown to search for clues on how to kill the darkest wizard of all time but to make sure her parents were first protected from all harm before she left, he would consider himself blessed; that Muggles had been tortured and killed for information and that they would have been first in line because of my association with Harry Potter._

 

_My dad just broke down and started crying and then mum was crying and we were all hugging.They understand why I did it, but I don’t think it’s something they’re going to be getting over anytime soon.We’re packing up the house now so that they can move back home to London.Dad told me my boyfriend is a good bloke and he likes him and they want to meet you._

 

_Ron and I are going to explore Australia, see what it has to offer while Mum and Dad repack and reorganize their lives.We hope to be back for your birthday, but if not, we won’t be long afterwards.Hope you’re getting the well deserved rest you need._

 

_With love,_

_Hermione_

 

Charlie leaned back in his chair and grinned widely.“Sounds like Ron has really grown into himself.”

 

Ginny smiled at her brother.“You’ve missed a lot, being in Romania.He and Hermione are finally dating too which I’m sure Harry can confirm, has been a long time coming.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes.“Did I tell you how it happened?”When Ginny shook her head, he quickly explained how Ron had stopped in the middle of the hall and said how he wanted to warn the house elves that Voldemort was coming; that they should be given the opportunity to run for safety.Then Hermione had kissed him.“Honestly, I looked at them and thought now?But I’m glad they’re happy, it really has been a long time coming.”

 

Charlie laughed and finished up his bowl of stew.“Well, I don’t know about Ginny, but I can squeeze out a few more hours tonight, if you want to finish up the third floor?”

 

“That would be great, guys, thanks.”

 

By eleven o’clock that night, Harry, Ginny and Charlie had cleared out the third floor.They made their way downstairs where Kreacher had hot chocolate waiting for them and took a seat at the kitchen table.

 

“Well, two floors down,” Harry said, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

 

Charlie grinned.“The second and first floor shouldn’t be as bad, Mum took care of those pretty well.”

 

Harry nodded, taking a drink of his hot chocolate.“That’s what I’m hoping.I still want to remove a lot of the portraits and get all of the stuff packed up.”

 

“Are you going to repaint?”Ginny asked, taking a bite out of a marshmallow.“The entranceway, with all the snakes on the wall is very ugly.”

 

He laughed, nodding at her.“Definitely.I’ll need some help in that department of course, but I want everything to be repainted and redone and not to be so dark and horrendous.I want it to be … like me, more mine.”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“You will, Harry.It is slow going, but you will get it to where you want it.”

 

“Well, if you guys want to come back tomorrow, you’re welcome.I know where I’ll be,” he said, grinning.

 

Charlie rolled his shoulders.“I promised Mum I’d help her around the house and then I’m meeting some old friends from Hogwarts in the afternoon to catch up.I can come back on Wednesday though.”

 

“I’m free tomorrow, Harry, I’ll come over and help.I’m going with George to open the shop in the morning, but only until eleven,” Ginny said.

 

“That’d be great.I really appreciate the help,” he told them.

 

Charlie smiled.“Perfect.You can Floo here from the shop, Ginny, and I’ll come pick you up before dinner.”

 

They said goodnight and Harry wandered upstairs to his bedroom and crashed.

 

 

 

**The next morning he started on the second floor.** He got two of the bedrooms done before he heard Ginny calling him from downstairs.He hurried down the stairs to greet her, kissing her when he saw her.

 

“Hey!”

 

Ginny tugged him down the steps and into her arms to kiss him again.“Mmm, didn’t get to do that as much as I wanted too yesterday.”

 

He grinned against her mouth and smiled.“Did you eat yet?Want to grab lunch first and then head upstairs?”

 

Ginny slid her hands up his shirt, smiling seductively at him.“I had something else in mind, first.”

 

He led her upstairs to his room, kissing her as they moved.He pinned her back against the wall in the hallway and she moaned, tugging his shirt off and sliding her hands along his chest.

 

Harry moaned and tugged her into his room, pushing her back onto his bed and making her laugh.He slid his hand up her leg, smiling at her.“Take off your clothes for me.”

 

Her eyebrow rose in amusement.“Oh?You think I’m just going to strip for you?”

 

Harry smiled and pinched her bum.“I do.The faster you strip for me, the faster my mouth is on you,” he said, leaning in to nip at her lips, “tasting you, licking you.”

 

Ginny moaned and kissed him before she got onto her knees and carefully tugged the v-neck green tee shirt she was wearing over her head.She unbuttoned her jean cut offs, slowly unzipping them as Harry licked his lips in anticipation. When the bra came off and she slowly pulled her panties down, Harry was rock hard and desperate to touch her.

 

He pushed her back onto his bed, kissing her deeply his hands roaming down her body, followed by his mouth. 

 

Ginny cried out his name as he worked her over, begging him for more and when the orgasm came over her, she rocked her hips against his face instinctively.

 

He grinned at her and smiled and then he ducked his head and started all over again.

 

After the third time, Ginny could barely move let alone breathe.“Harry,” she gasped, sitting up and tugging him the bed to kiss him.“I’m too weak to help you pack up now.”

 

Harry sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she sighed against him.He undid his pants and slowly slid them down.“That’s okay, there’s something else you can work on while you get your strength back.”

 

Ginny merely stared at him.“Did you really just say that?That was so cheesy.”

 

“No,” he said, kicking his boxers off.“Cheesy would be if I told you I needed you to polish my wand.”He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.“But actually, I really do need you to polish my wand.”

 

Ginny laughed and kissed him, but she let her hand slide down to touch him and he groaned.“Gladly.”

 

Afterwards, they lay spent in each other’s arms, breathing heavy.Ginny kissed his chest and smiled at him.“I can’t get enough of you, Harry.”

 

“I’m okay with that,” he told her.

 

She smiled as she gently traced circles on his chest and played with the dark hairs that trailed to his bellybutton.“I want to wait to … have real sex with you, but then when we’re like this, spent from pleasuring each other, I think, why wait?”

 

Harry’s hand froze on her arm.“Ginny,” he kissed her gently.“I love pleasuring you and I really love when you pleasure me.But it’s enough for me, right now.I want you.I want to make love with you.But you are everything to me and I want both of us to be really sure before we take that step.We have our whole lives.”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“Our whole lives, huh?”

 

He kissed her, framing her face with his hands.“I love you.”

 

Ginny kissed him and smiled.“I love you.Now, let’s get dressed and get some actual work done around here.”

 

Harry reluctantly followed her lead and found his clothes.They still had lots of work to do in this place.

 

 

 

 

**With the help of Ginny and Charlie and even a whole day from Ginny and Mrs Weasley,** Harry finally had the entire house cleaned out and gutted.Kreacher cleaned every room he had emptied until it sparkled and shined.He had everything looking great.

 

Harry had the room full of the Black family history items and he had finally worked up the nerve to make his way towards Malfoy Manor.He apparated outside of the gate and looked darkly up at the mansion.It was the last place that he wanted to be but he had told Andromeda that he would check with her sister.

 

Lucius Malfoy had been arrested after the war but he knew that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were merely under house arrest until a trial was made for them.Harry had every intention of speaking for both of them.After everything that had happened, he knew who the real enemies were and who had simply been caught up in the storm.

 

When he knocked on the door, the last person that he had expected to answer it was Draco.Harry had expected a house elf or a servant for sure.

 

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise upon seeing him, but he quickly masked it.“Potter, what are you doing here?”

 

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets.“I was hoping to speak to your mother for a few minutes.”

 

“Draco, who’s at the door?”Narcissa called out, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she came into view and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Harry.“Mr Potter?”

 

“May I come in for a moment?I won’t take up more than a few minutes of your time,” Harry said to her politely.

 

Narcissa nodded, gesturing for him to come inside.The house was still partly in ruins he noticed from the war, but he didn’t say anything.The last time he had been in this house, Hermione had been tortured and Dobby had been killed.It was the last place he wanted to be.

 

“I know I’m the last person you expected to see and frankly I don’t relish being here.”He looked at Draco for a moment, before turning his attention to Narcissa.“I wanted to say thank you for lying to Voldemort.I was dead and when I came back, you could have blown everything for me by telling him that I was alive.You saved my life and because of you, I was able to defeat him.”

 

Narcissa shook her head.“I would do it again.You saved my son’s life and all of our lives to get rid of that man once and for all.Thank you, Mr Potter.”

 

Harry offered her a small smile.“The second reason I’m here is that my godfather, Sirius Black, left me everything when he died, which included his family home.There are boxes upon boxes of Black Family artefacts that I’ve cleaned out.Andromeda told me that you might be interested in them; she has no desire for any of them.And I don’t want them.”

 

Narcissa looked at him surprise.“You’ve come to offer me Black Family artefacts?”

 

Harry shrugged.“Look, I don’t want them.The Black family is not my history and if you have no interest in them then I guess I will give it all away to a thrift shop or something.Someone who will use it.”

 

“No, I would love to have it.Walburga and Orion always did keep great photos and papers and everything about the Black family.I’d be honoured to take it off your hands, catalog it and organize it for future use.Thank you,” she said, smiling at him.“I appreciate you thinking of me.”

 

Harry shrugged.“Andromeda doesn’t want it.She’s the one who thought of you.Anyway, there’s about thirty boxes worth of stuff so let me know when I can bring it over and I will.”

 

“Anytime you’d like,” Narcissa told him.“Draco can help you, won’t you, Draco?”

 

Draco nodded, his eyes on Harry’s.“Yes, sure.”

 

“How about now?”Harry asked. “I’ll apparate with them here in front of the house, if Malfoy doesn’t mind bringing them in?”At Narcissa’s nod and smile he smiled back.“Alright.Meet you out front.”

 

It took Harry about twenty minutes to apparate all of the boxes to Malfoy Manor.When he dropped the last one off, he extended his hand to Draco.

 

“Look, I know what it’s like to be under his control.You were in a bad place and you felt like you had no choice.But I’m glad you made it out alive.There’s no hard feelings here.”He said, his hand extended out.

 

Malfoy stared at Harry’s hand for a long moment before he spoke.“I offered you my hand once, you tossed it back in my face.”

 

Harry smirked as he remembered that first day on the train.“You insulted my first friend.”

 

Malfoy smirked back at him, taking Harry’s hand.“No hard feelings.”

 

Harry nodded at him and disapparated.He knew that he and Malfoy would never be friends, but he felt a little better now that he made peace with him.One less thing for him to worry about.

 

His next stop was donating all of the clothing and furniture from Number Twelve to the store in Diagon Alley.The owner was so tickled pink at receiving Harry Potter in his store that he insisted on helping Harry with every box and furniture which Harry had shrunk to fit into one box to make it easier to carry.

 

By the time he returned to Grimmauld Place that night, the place seemed abandoned.There were no portraits on any of the walls; no furniture in any of the rooms.The only thing he had kept was the big table in the kitchen.He liked the look of it, the worn look as if it had been well used.

 

Each bedroom was completely empty now and he realized that he still hadn’t purchased himself a bed yet.His rucksack still had his sleeping bag so he would be okay for a few nights.

 

He stood in the entranceway of the house just looking around.He had absolutely no idea what step he was supposed to take next.He just stood there, hands in his pockets and bouncing on the balls of his feet.He had to decorate and buy furniture and paint, all things he had absolutely no idea about.

 

He had been so focused on getting the house cleaned and emptied out that he wasn’t sure what to do next.He made his way upstairs to where he had stowed his trunk and rucksack, the only things that he possessed and brought it upstairs to the master bedroom.It was sparkling and clean from Kreacher, but completely empty.He dropped his stuff on the hardwood and wrinkled his nose at the dark walls.

 

He did know he didn’t want dark walls so that was a start, right?

 

Harry shrugged out of his clothes and headed into the shower, thinking of how he wanted to proceed next and he realized that the best person to ask was probably Luna.She was the most creative person he knew.She always had homemade jewellery and elaborate hats to cheer them on for Quidditch games.

 

He grinned to himself and got dressed.He would write to her and see what she thought.

 

 

 

 

**It was three days later when Harry heard back from Luna.** She was thrilled at the idea to help Harry with his house and agreed to meet him that day.

 

When she rang the bell at Grimmauld Place, Harry opened the door immediately with a grin.“Luna!Thanks for coming!”

 

Luna smiled brightly at him as she stepped into the house.“This place is depressing, Harry.”

 

Harry laughed and closed the door behind her.“You noticed that, did you?Come on upstairs, I want to start in the master bedroom.I think if I get that done and the entranceway and the kitchen then move into the drawing room and the common room, it will be a start.”

 

“And you need furniture,” Luna commented as she followed him up the stairs. 

 

“I know.I have to go shopping for that I just wanted to get an idea of how to brighten everything up and decorate first, you know and like I said, you’re the most creative person I know.”He told her, smiling.“So help me.”

 

Luna laughed as they stepped through the double oak doors that led to the master bedroom.The room was large and spacious with a huge bay window on the side that looked out onto the street below.There was beautiful hardwood floor, but the walls seemed to be made of dark velvet and the high ceiling was white stucco.

 

“Just the walls then, you should paint them something you’d like.”

 

Harry smiled at her.“Guess we have to strip this velvet wallpaper down first though, eh?”

 

Luna nodded, tucking her wand behind her ear.“You know what would look nice in here?A green, like your eyes.Do you like green, Harry?”

 

“Yeah, a green would be nice,” he said looking around the room.“Sounds like a good start.”

 

Harry and Luna spent the day at paint stores.By the afternoon, he had chosen colours for the master bedroom, the kitchen, the entranceway and hallways of the house and the drawing room.Luna promised to come over the next day and help him get started.

 

Between spending time with Teddy and painting the house with Luna, Harry barely saw anyone but by the end of the week, Number Twelve was looking homey.He had chosen a Gryffindor golden yellow for the entranceway and its warm sunny demeanor covered the front entrance, the hallways leading up to the fourth floor and down into the kitchen.The kitchen was a slate grey, with a bright blue backdrop of stone.The entire house had hardwood floors.The master bedroom he did in a forest green, the trim all in soft woods tones.The drawing room was a soft blue and the common room that it led too, he kept the same blue tones, but he darkened them.The high ceilings in every room were all white stucco and he removed some of the doors to give it more of an open and inviting feeling.

 

The bedroom next to the master bedroom Harry wanted for Teddy.Luna surprised him with that.She offered to paint it herself and asked him if she could surprise him.When Harry stepped into the room, he knew he had made the right choice.She had painted the walls a soft blue.The big wall by the window was a mural of a beautiful forest with a unicorn and a stag; a mermaid coming out of the lake; dragons flying above the forest.It was breathtaking.

 

“Luna, this is incredible,” he told her honestly as he looked at the wall.“I had no idea that you were so skilled with a paintbrush.”

 

She shrugged good naturally.“I enjoy painting when I can.I figure it’s a nice room for Teddy and one day when you decide to have a family of your own, you can use it as a nursery.”

 

Harry blushed at that.“Yeah, maybe.Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” she told him.

 

He painted every other bedroom a soft creamy white.He just wanted the darkness of the house to be gone and if and when the bedrooms needed to be used, he would worry about decorating them differently.

 

He took Ginny shopping with him for furniture and she helped him pick out this beautiful four poster king sized bed made of solid oak.It had a gorgeous headboard, carved with lions and posts had vines carved into the wood.Harry liked it immediately as it reminded him of a larger version of the bed from Hogwarts and the lions on it made him think of his Gryffindor pride.He purchased a new mattress for it and he bought a crib for Teddy and a two double beds, one for Teddy when he outgrew the crib and one just as a guest room, just in case.

 

It took him until the middle of July to furnish his bedroom, Teddy’s bedroom and the drawing room and the common room.But it felt like home now.He framed photos of his friends and of his parents; a nice one of the Marauders from school; and ones of he, Ron, and Hermione from over the years.

 

Now when he stepped inside of Number Twelve it felt like his home and he loved it.

 

The more he worked on the house, the more Harry was starting to think about what he was going to do now that the war was over.He invited McGonagall to come over for tea one afternoon in the middle of July.He wanted to discuss his options with someone he trusted.

 

When she stepped through the front doors her eyes widened.“My goodness, does this place ever look wonderful!”

 

Harry grinned at her.“Thanks.I’ve been working hard to make it so.”He invited her through the large archway into the drawing room and had her take a seat.Kreacher brought tea and biscuits and he smiled as the elf hurried off.“Thanks for coming to see me, Minerva.”

 

McGonagall smiled warmly at him.“Of course.How could I refuse such a nice invitation for tea?”

 

Harry smiled back as he served her a cup.“I wanted to talk to you about my future which is why I invited you here.You’re the person who originally gave me my career advice and guidance and I can’t imagine respecting anyone else’s opinion as much as yours.”

 

McGonagall nodded, sipping her tea.“I would be glad to help you, Potter.Do you still harbour an ambition to become an Auror?”

 

“I do,” he told her.“I’ve been thinking about it a lot while I was cleaning up the house.I know the war is over, but I also know that there are still a lot of Death Eaters out there and other bad people in the world and I want to be part of making the world safe.I know that me going to the Academy now without my seventh year might be a problem but Ginny mentioned that you were letting people take their O.W.L.S. and their N.E.W.T.S. in August.”

 

“Yes,” McGonagall said.“But you have been away from school for a year now, Harry, I don’t know if you would be ready to take on your N.E.W.T.S. and the Academy insists on high scores from all of its students.However, being that you defeated Voldemort I think there will be some strings we can pull to work things out.”

 

“Really?”Harry asked eagerly.He was willing to do just about anything to get into the Academy.

 

She nodded, giving him a rare smile.“Study human Transfiguration; work on your Potion making skills; practice your Charms and keep up on your Defence Against the Dark Arts.Those are the most important N.E.W.T.S. you need.The tests will be hard.I’m going to talk to Kingsley about you.He still has pull in the Auror department.But I’m pretty sure that he will want the Man Who Defeated Voldemort to be an Auror.”

 

Harry grinned broadly.It didn’t sound too difficult to him; he would prepare himself.“I want to take the tests and get into the Academy more than anything.I will work hard for this.”

 

McGonagall sipped her tea.“I think you’ll make an incredible Auror, Harry.I know you can do it.I’ll send an owl with each test date for you.You’ll probably want to stay at Hogwarts for the testing, it will be easier.There will be both a written and a practical exam for each.”

 

Harry nodded.“I’ll be ready.”


	4. Harry's 18th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a time to celebrate and a time to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review.

**Chapter Eleven - The Aftermath Part Four**

 

_Summer 1998 …_

 

**By the time the 31st of July came around,** Harry had convinced Andromeda to let him take Teddy for the day.He had been spending two to three days with him every week; sometimes alone and sometimes with Andromeda, but Teddy was more than used to his presence now and Harry was positive that he smiled whenever he saw him.He held him in his arms, adjusting the bag on his shoulder full of things that he would need for him and apparated to the Burrow for his birthday.

 

He stepped into the house and Teddy was immediately lifted from his arms by Ginny, she snuggled him close and he cooed happily at her.“Hi Teddy, did your uncle Harry bring you to visit us?”

 

Harry smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her lips.“I wanted him here for my birthday.”

 

Ginny grinned, peeked that no one was behind her and kissed him again.“Happy Birthday, Harry.”

 

“Thanks,” he said as he put the bag down by the front door.“Your mum is so sweet throwing me a birthday like this.”

 

“She loves doing it for you.Wait until you see the cake we made; I designed it, but Mum is much more cleverer of a cake decorator than me.”She shifted Teddy in her arms and kissed his cheek.“I can’t believe this guy is already fifteen weeks old!”

 

“I know,” Harry said, grinning.“I begged Andromeda to let me take him here today.She’s letting me keep him overnight, our first sleepover.”

 

“Are you ready for that?” 

 

Harry shrugged, grinning widely at her.“I think so, but I guess we’ll find out.”He took Teddy back into his arms and followed Ginny through the kitchen and into the backyard where Mrs Weasley was sitting with Bill, Fleur, George and Percy.“Hi, everyone.”

 

Mrs Weasley jumped to her feet, rubbing her hands together.“Oooh, pass over that bundle of joy, dear!”

 

Harry smiled as she took Teddy from his arms and cooed happily.“This is Teddy everyone.”

 

Bill grinned at him.“Mum has baby fever.You just made her extremely happy by dropping by with him.”

 

Harry sat down across from him at the picnic table.“Congrats on your news, Charlie told me you and Fleur are expecting.”

 

Bill nodded, reaching for his wife’s hand.“Yeah, we didn’t plan on it quite so soon, but we’re very excited.”

 

“Ron!”Ginny exclaimed, causing Harry to turn.His grin widened as he watched his two best friends head across the yard.

 

Harry jumped to his feet and hugged Hermione tightly, laughing when she kissed his cheek and hugged him again before he moved to hug Ron.They were both tanned and smiling and he was pleased to see, holding hands.“You guys made it!”

 

Ron shrugged.“Wouldn’t miss your eighteenth birthday, Harry.”

 

“How are your parents, Hermione?”

 

She shrugged.“They’ll be okay.They’re home and working on getting their practice back in order; going on a somewhat unorthodox year long sabbatical has made it hard, but they’re working it out.They’re happy to be home and happy that I’m safe and happy.But it’s so good to see you!”

 

Ron nodded.“Australia was great though!You should see some of the crazy things they have there.”

 

Mr Weasley came into the yard with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry’s eyebrow rose. 

 

“Two birthdays in a row I’m greeted by the Minister of Magic,” he mumbled.“I hope this isn’t becoming a habit.”

 

Hermione elbowed him lightly.“We like Kingsley, Harry.”

 

Kingsley approached him with a smile.“Harry, Happy Birthday is in order I hear.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“May I have a private word?”

 

He put his hands into the pockets of his jeans and nodded, following Kingsley into the house.Teddy started to cry so he took him from Mrs Weasley’s arms as he followed the Minister and he settled into his godfather’s shoulder easily and calmly.

 

“What can I do for you, Minister?”

 

Kingsley smiled warmly at him.“Kingsley is fine, Harry.No need for formalities now.”He smiled at the baby in his arms.“Is that Lupin’s son?”

 

Harry nodded, gently rubbing Teddy’s back.“Yes, Teddy.He’s my godson.”

 

“He’s lucky to have you.I’m sorry that Lupin and Tonks aren’t here for him today.”he cleared his throat and gestured for Harry to sit down on the sofa as he took a seat in the chair.“I’m sorry to bother you on your birthday, but trying to bring the country back to order after the war is a lot of work and any free chance I get, I need to sneak out and organize my own thoughts.I talked to Minerva about you.She said that you have strong ambitions to be an Auror.”

 

“I do,” Harry told him.“I’ve thought about it since fourth year and now with everything that’s happened, I want to help find the rest of Voldemort’s followers.I want to help.But with me dropping out of school to hunt Voldemort, I wasn’t sure if I had any chance of getting in after that.Minerva told me that I can take my N.E.W.T.S. in August even without going back to Hogwarts.”

 

Kingsley nodded.“And you can if you want, but I am here to tell you that’s not necessary.”

 

Harry shifted Teddy in his arms and furrowed his brow.“Not necessary?”

 

“I am still Head of the Auror Department until I choose a replacement and as Minister of Magic, I can also pull any strings I want.You defeated Voldemort.You made the world safe again, you taking school tests after doing what you’ve spent the last year doing is a waste of both of our time.”Kingsley told him, crossing his legs in front of him.“The way the Academy works is those who have potential after taking their N.E.W.T.S. are put into a three week training camp.The boot camp is all about endurance and full of tests and obstacles all practical in defence, transfiguration, potions, charms, and you sit through a psychological test.It is not for the faint of heart.It is only those chosen who survive the boot camp who are accepted into the Academy.”

 

Harry nodded, smiling at him.“And you’re giving me a spot in the boot camp.”

 

“Exactly, Harry.I am personally recommending you to Auror MacGregor.He’s in charge of admittance of the camp.”He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a folder.“This is all of the information you need; supplies to have ready and where it takes place.The camp runs through the entire month of September; if you pass, you move onto phase two which is another additional three weeks.Phase three involves one final test and then you start at the Academy in January for three terms, usually three years worth of training, the last year is all on the job.Are you still interested?”

 

Harry smiled at him.“Incredibly.It sounds like even I did do amazing on my N.E.W.T.S. I would still have to pass three tests just to get into the Academy anyway?”

 

“Being an Auror is not an easy job and people who test well in school are not always going to test as well under pressure.You can deal with pressure, Harry.If you want to write your N.E.W.T.S. in August, feel free to, but as of 4th September, I expect to see you at boot camp.You’re exactly the kind of man that I want helping me to clean up the Ministry; clean up the country and once and for all get rid of the Death Eaters and anyone who followed Voldemort.”

 

He stood up, handing the folder to Harry.“I don’t know if your friends have the same ambitions as you, Harry.But this boot camp is open to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger if they so desire.I’ve sent notices out to a few others I’m looking to recruit.But you three have a carte blanche from me after your heroic efforts during the war.I hope to see you soon.”

 

Harry shook his hand and walked him to the door, grinning from ear to ear.He snuck his head outside and gestured for Ron and Hermione to come inside.He quickly explained to them what Kingsley had told him.

 

Ron grinned widely.“Excellent, mate!”

 

“This is what I want to do,” Harry told them, patting Teddy on the back when he started to fuss in his arms.“It’s what I’ve wanted since fourth year and now, I want to help clean up this mess that Voldemort made.I’m going.”

 

Ron nodded.“Me too, mate.You need someone to watch your back.”

 

Hermione smiled at them.“I’m glad you two are going to be Aurors, you’d be great at it.But that’s not for me.I’m done with the fighting.I told Ron already, I’m going back to Hogwarts in September.I want to finish my studies, take my N.E.W.T.S. and see where I go from there.”

 

Harry smiled at her.“I expected nothing less.Come on; let’s go outside and celebrate my birthday.”

 

The two of them followed him outside and this time it was Mr Weasley who took Teddy from his arms.He sat down at the picnic table again and grinned at everyone.

 

“Kingsley asked Ron and I to join the Auror Department.We start boot camp in September to prepare for the Academy,” Harry told them, a smile on his face.

 

Mrs Weasley’s mouth dropped open in surprise.“Harry!That’s wonderful news!Ronald, I had no idea you wanted to be an Auror.”

 

Ron grinned at his mother, smiling when she hugged him tight.“Someone has to watch Harry’s back, Mum.”

 

Bill laughed and slapped Ron on the back.“Good man!”

 

Ginny grinned widely and plopped herself into Harry’s lap, grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged his mouth to hers in a long, deep kiss that left him breathless.“I’m proud of you,” she said as Harry blinked owlishly at her. 

 

Everyone was staring at them in surprise.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned widely.“Also, Gin and I are back together.”

 

Ron grinned at that.“Told you breaking up with her was stupid.”

 

“You knew they were together?”Mrs Weasley exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

Ginny kissed Harry’s cheek and smiled at her mother.“We started dating last year, Mum, when Harry decided to kiss me in the middle of the Gryffindor common room after we won a big Quidditch match.I didn’t even know the git liked me.But then after Dumbledore died, he broke up with me for stupid noble reasons.”

 

“I had to go after Voldemort, I didn’t want you to-“

 

“Shut it, Harry.I knew exactly what you were doing.”She kissed him again and smiled at her family.“After he defeated Voldemort, I went to find him and well, we’re back together and I couldn’t be happier.”

 

Mr Weasley passed Teddy into Fleur’s outstretched arms and smiled at Harry.“I couldn’t imagine anyone I would trust more with my daughter.Treat her well.”

 

Harry nodded, smiling at the people he had made into his family.“I’m too crazy in love with her to do anything else.”

 

Mrs Weasley hugged both of them from behind and kissed Harry’s cheek.“I think it’s time we bring out the birthday cake.” 

 

She hurried off to get the cake and Ron took a seat next to him and Ginny.“Don’t break up with her again, you here?I don’t want to have to revoke my permission.”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes as Mrs Weasley brought out a giant chocolate cake with an image of Harry punching Voldemort in the nose.It made him snort with laughter when he saw it and soon everyone was joining in.

 

It was the best birthday he had ever had.

 

 

 

 

**As the summer wore on,** Harry spent as much time with Ginny as he could.She and Hermione would both be returning to Hogwarts in September and he and Ron would be going off to boot camp and hopefully onto the Academy after that.They spent time at the Burrow and at Number Twelve, but usually Harry kept her out.

 

He wanted to use the rest of the summer as an opportunity to take her on all of the dates that he hadn’t been able to do, due to his detentions the first time around.The press were still very much all in his face in the wizarding world, so he took her to the Muggle one.They went shopping; went to amusement parks; movies; Muggle tourist attractions; out to dinner; to a football game as well as a rugby match; and they just spent time walking around London, travelling on the tube and kissing by the Thames.Ginny had been thrilled at the idea of watching the sporting matches and comparing them to Quidditch.They went to two Quidditch matches in the last week of August: Harpies vs. Wasps and Puddlemere United vs. Chudley Cannons.Ron and Hermione had joined them for the Cannons match where Puddlemere defeated the Cannons four hundred ninety to ten.

 

Four days before Ginny and Hermione would ride the Hogwarts Express back to school, Ginny met Harry at Grimmauld Place for their date.They were having dinner at some fancy Muggle restaurant and then seeing a movie.She let herself into the house, locking the front door behind her. 

 

Harry came up from the kitchen, grinning.“Hey!Sorry, I’m running a bit behind.”He told her.“I got busy explaining to Kreacher how I want to use the first bedroom on the ground floor as an office.I just bought a great desk and I set up my school books and all of those great books Sirius and Remus got me for teaching the DA.I figure a few of them might come in handy once I’m in the Academy.Plus!”He took her hand in his, leading her to the room in question and pushing the door open a big smile on his face.“Look what I put up!Sirius had them in his bedroom.”

 

Ginny laughed when she spotted the posters.There were eight in total that Harry had pinned up around the office.All Muggle pin-up girls posing near or on cars and motorcycles in skimpy bikinis.“Those are definitely Sirius Black posters.”

 

Harry grinned.“I kept them and I thought this was the perfect place for them.”The office was painted a slate grey, but Harry had done the back wall in a bold Gryffindor red.His desk was in front of the red wall, looking towards the door.He had two bookshelves full of his school textbooks in one corner and the pin-ups on the wall.He had also put up his sneakoscope and a framed photo of the original Order of the Phoenix and the second generation Order and one of Dumbledore’s Army.He also had his Order of Merlin, First Class on the shelf, partially hidden by his books.“What do you think?”

 

“I think it looks perfect.”She pointed to the award from the Ministry, “But that Order of Merlin could be seen, you know, not hidden in the back.”When the back of his neck flushed in response she smiled.“But at least you have it out.It looks great, Harry.The perfect place to work and study.”

 

“Me too.”He told her, slipping an arm around her waist.“Speaking of perfect, you look amazing.”

 

Ginny smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him.She was wearing a short strapless purple dress that Fleur had helped her pick out.“Thanks.”

 

“I have to change, but give me five minutes and we’ll go!”

 

Ginny slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and tugged him closer to her.“Oh, we’re not going out tonight, Harry.”

 

“We’re not?”

 

Ginny shook her head and kissed the centre of his throat.“No.In fact, we’re staying in.”

 

He raised his eyebrow at her.“Are we now?”

 

Ginny smiled at him, her brown eyes full of desire.“I think it’s time we stop fooling around, Harry.Take me upstairs.”

 

Harry stared at her for a moment and swallowed slowly.Then he nodded, took her hand in his and led her up the stairs to the fourth floor.

 

He wasn’t sure that Ginny meant what he had hoped she had meant, but he was afraid to ask.She had a blazing look in her eye as she walked him towards the bed and it made him instantly hard.He shifted slightly as he took a seat and then his eyes widened when she slowly shimmied out of the excuse of a dress and it fell to the floor.

 

He swallowed slowly, his eyes taking in her beautiful curves in the satin undergarments that perfectly matched her dress.

 

“Ginny,” he breathed and she smiled shyly at him.

 

“Fleur helped me pick them out,” she told him, taking his hand and placing it on her breast.“Are they sexy?”

 

Harry nodded, kneading her gently beneath his hand as she straddled him on the bed.“You’re a goddess.”

 

She chuckled as she kissed him softly, her lips trailing down his throat as she tugged his shirt up and over his head to gain more access to his skin.“Harry,” she murmured against his neck, moving back to his lips.“I want you.”

 

The words were what he needed to hear and he grabbed her, flipping her onto the bed next to him and covering her body with his and kissing her deeply.His hands raked through her hair as they ran over her back and his tongue followed his hands, kissing and touching her everywhere as he undressed her.When he slid her satin panties down and saw how ready she was for him, he bit his lip as he groaned and then he used his mouth on her.

 

Ginny went wild beneath him, grabbing his hair as he pleasured her and he grinned, kissing his way up her thighs and kissing her breasts. 

 

“I want you, Ginny.”He told her, his green eyes dark with desire.

 

Ginny reached up and unzipped his jeans, sliding them over his hips and he kicked his boxers off.She stared at him for a moment, her hand gently cupping him and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.She bit her lip for a moment and then she nodded, pushing him over and straddling him on his big bed.She kissed him deeply and then with her chocolate brown eyes on his, she carefully lowered herself onto him.

 

The slick heat of her, even only a quarter of the way in was enough to make Harry groan, but he tried not to move as he watched pain cross her face. 

 

“Ginny?”

 

She shook her head, smiling at him.“I love you, Harry.”

 

He beamed up at her and she pushed down, taking him fully inside of her and they both gasped and then they were moving in unison, holding each other close.Harry’s mouth found hers and he lost himself in her, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip as she rode him to peak and he groaned her name.

 

“Fuck,” he murmured as she kissed him softly.“That was … that was better than I hoped it would be.”

 

Ginny smiled and kissed his chest.“Mmm.”

 

Harry reached down and slid a finger into her and her eyes darkened.“You didn’t come with me.I’m sorry, I couldn’t …”

 

Ginny grinned at him.“It’s okay.I was told the first time is always a little off for the woman.But the second time, well …”

 

Harry grinned as his fingers found her and she gasped against him, “Second time, huh?”

 

Ginny cried out as he worked her over and the orgasm made her curl up against him like a sleepy cat.“Or the hundredth time,” she said, smiling boldly at him.

 

Harry’s eyebrow rose as she gently stroked his erection.“So far I’m liking it.”

 

Ginny smiled and this time when she took him inside of her, Harry was ready for the hot heat and the feel of being buried deep.He held her hips as he thrusted into her and when she began to move in a slow circular pattern as he thrusted, he watched in fascination as felt her clench around him and she came.Being inside of her when she orgasmed was even more amazing then having his tongue inside of her.

 

Harry turned, flipping her beneath him and he rode her as she cried out his name and to his delight came again before he followed her over the edge, collapsing against her, his face buried in her breasts.“Fuck,” he said again, kissing her nipple.“That was amazing.”

 

Ginny nodded sheepishly.“Yes, it was.”She was quiet for a moment and then she gently ran her fingers through this thick unruly hair.“Harry?”

 

“Hmm?”He asked so obviously sleepy and satisfied that she grinned widely.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He lifted his head to look at her.“For this?Babe, I have been dreaming of this for years.”

 

Ginny laughed and shook her head.“No, I mean, yes, but thank you for making my first time perfect.”

 

He shimmied up her body and kissed her deeply.“Thanks for making my first time perfect, too.”He rolled onto his side, snuggling his face into her chest.“I love you, Ginny.”

 

Ginny kissed his forehead.“I love you too.”

 

Harry woke up a little over an hour later, he was still snuggled into Ginny, his face in her breasts and the sight of her naked in his arms made him hard again.He glanced at the clock and realized his glasses were missing when he couldn’t read it.But he didn’t need glasses anyway, he knew exactly how to find what he wanted by taste and touch alone.

 

He kissed her stomach, slowly and softly leaving a hot wet trail with his mouth, down her bellybutton, her hips, her thighs and over her.He could taste himself on her as he kissed her and it made him harder.When his tongue slid into her, she groaned and when he started to suckle her, his name burst from her lips in a loud purr that rocked him.She tugged him up, gasping his name and he slid into her making her sigh and when they moved together and lost themselves in each other, he could only hold on as his world spun in pleasure.

 

Ginny’s breathing was ragged against his shoulder as she kissed his skin.“Harry, I have to go.”

 

His arms tightened around her and he held her closer.“Go?”

 

“Home,” she said smiling.“It’s almost midnight, Mum will be wondering where I am.”

 

“Stay the night,” he whispered, his lips on hers.

 

“I can’t,” she told him as his lips met hers.“Mum would have kittens if I didn’t come home.”She sighed his name as his fingers found her.“Harry,” she breathed.

 

He kissed her again.“I’m going to miss you so much when you’re at school.”He told her as his fingers worked her.“Especially now that I know just how incredible it is to be inside of you.”

 

She was panting against his neck.“We can see each other on Hogsmeade weekends.Harry!”She gasped as his fingers milked her before sliding up her hip to rest on her breast.

 

“I know,” he kissed her cheek.“And I’ll be busy with this boot camp and hopefully with the Academy.”

 

“You know you’re going to get in.Kingsley requested you and Ron personally, there’s no way you’re not already accepted.”

 

Harry grinned as she snuggled into him.“I know.”He kissed her lips again and she smiled before sliding out of bed.She grabbed her dress, sliding it over her body and then grabbed his old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey from the chair and slipped it over her head.“In case it’s chilly outside.”

 

Harry stood up, stretching in his nakedness and tugging her towards him for another kiss.“You’ll come back tomorrow?”

 

She nodded, picking up her bra and stuffing it into her purse.“I will.You, me, Ron and Hermione are going out to lunch, remember?”At Harry’s nod she smiled and turned on the light as she looked around the room.“Where are my knickers?”

 

He grinned widely and backed her out of the master bedroom, nipping at her mouth.“Must have gone missing.”

 

“Harry!”She murmured against his mouth.“It’s bad form to steal a girl’s knickers.”

 

“Haven’t stole them,” he said.“My girlfriend likes to forget them.”

 

Ginny kissed him quickly and grinned.“I’ll just have to stop wearing them.”

 

Harry’s eyes darkened.“Now that’s just a naughty thing to tell me,” he nipped at her mouth.“Now I’ll be wondering, is she wearing knickers every time I see you.”

 

Ginny smirked at him.“Serves you right.”She stood on her toes and kissed him deeply.“I really have to go.Goodnight, Harry.”

 

He watched her hurry down the stairs and he grinned.Sirius and Remus had been right, when it was the right time and right woman, he hadn’t had any problems at all.


End file.
